


Don't Worry, Sammy, You Can Be the Butler

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Humor, Impala Feels, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mary Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Sam, Oral Sex, Rich Castiel, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Author Regrets Nothing, Work In Progress, cas loves the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: When Cas trips outside the library, Dean is there to catch him. When Cas loves Baby, Dean's ready to propose. Sammy ships it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't find the whole thing emotionally scarring and nausea-inducing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So, this has at least 2 more chapters complete, but it is a WIP and while it is currently a mostly fluff and smut piece, additional writing may turn it into something deeper with some angst. Time will tell. For now, enjoy...

Dean met Cas at the library, of all places. He’d been there to pick up Sam and, as usual, Nerdbot500 hadn’t been ready to go yet. So Dean had parked himself at one of the concrete tables outside on the patio and popped his ear phones in, prepared to listen to Zeppelin until his little brother was finally ready.

As the first strains of Black Dog came on, a guy with brown wavy hair walked out of the library, weighted down by a huge stack of books. When he got abreast of Dean, things went into slow motion for a minute. There was a round little rock in the path, which the guy couldn’t see over the stack of books and Dean watched as the guy’s shoe came right down on it.

Dean hadn’t even realized he was moving until the guy was landing into his arms. The guy was so mortified he couldn’t make eye contact, so Dean tried to put him at ease in his usual way.

“Damn, people don’t usually fall for me before I’ve even met them. I must be getting hotter,” he said with a straight face as he made no move to stand the guy back upright. Then he grinned. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

The guy huffed an annoyed laugh, and shoved him away as he righted himself. “Thanks for saving me from cracking my head on the concrete.”

“Come on, man,” Dean whined. “You’re not even going to _pretend_ to have the hots for me?” he asked in mock offense.

The guy snorted.

“At least tell me your name,” Dean said, bending down to retrieve some of the fallen books.

“It’s Cas,” he said as he bent down as well. He finally looked at Dean then, spearing him with his bright blue gaze and sealing their fates.

“Um, where’s your car? I’ll help you carry these,” Dean said.

“I don’t have one,” he said.

“Oh,” Dean said, worried for a second that Cas might be younger than he thought. “How did you get here? Someone drove you?”

“I walked,” Cas said, as he finished stacking half the books back up in his arms.

“You... dude, you’re not walking home carrying that huge stack of books.”

Cas glared at him with a flat expression that rivaled even Sam’s deadpan look. “And just how do you propose I get home, then?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m going to give you a ride? Duh. We have to wait on my brother, though. He’s still inside. Let’s go put these down, okay?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re very pushy,” he complained, but followed along behind Dean, anyway.

“Sorry. I’ve spent a lot of time taking care of my brother. I guess mother henning comes naturally to me.” He cleared his throat and straightened up. “Would you like a ride?” he asked, trying not to lace the question with sarcasm.

Cas smiled and Dean felt a little running animal in his chest where his heart used to be. “That would be nice, yes. Thank you for asking.”

Dean’s lips turned up at the corners seemingly on their own. “Sure thing, Cas.” He gestured to his car when they reached the parking space. “Here she is. My pride and joy.”

Cas stopped dead in his tracks and gawked. “ _Dean_. This car is _gorgeous_ ,” he said reverently.

Dean’s grin was so strong it almost hurt his face. “You just got upgraded to front seat, my friend!” He leaned close to the car. “You hear that, girl? Cas is a man of good taste.”

Cas snorted again. “The car is gorgeous, Dean, but it isn’t _sentient_.”

Dean squinted a glare at him across the car. “Don’t you listen to him, baby.” He was mostly joking and sort of flirting, but he kept a straight face.

Cas laughed and leaned close to the car himself. “My apologies, sweetheart. I’m sure you and Dean will be very happy together.”

“Damn right we will,” Dean said, popping his eyebrows and winking.

They got the books into the back floorboard and then Dean had to explain that the car had no air conditioning. He expected the horror or ridicule he was used to from everyone else, but Cas just shrugged and nodded.

“Neither does my house,” he said. “We can sit back at the table, if you need to watch for your brother.”

“Yeah, may—oh, never mind, there he is now. Hey, Sammy, over here!”

Dean grinned again as his scrawny, floppy-haired little brother rolled his eyes at the nickname and started stomping their way, a small stack of books under one arm.

“Hey, Sam, this is Cas,” Dean said as Sam approached the car. “He’s going to ride up front, which means you’re in the back, bud.”

Sam sighed. “ _Fine_ ,” he said in a way that indicated it was anything but.

Once they were all inside the car and buckled in, Sam asked, “So who is Cas and how come he gets to ride up front?”

Dean rolled his eyes before he put all his concentration on carefully backing out of the space and into the street. “Cas is my new best friend and he gets to ride up front because he called Baby gorgeous.”

Sam snorted. “Oh, boy, Cas, you’re in for it now. You’re stuck with him, like, forever. You’ll probably have to marry the guy if he thinks you love his car.”

Dean felt his face flushing hot, but he played it off, instead of letting Sam know he’d hit a nerve. He scoffed and said, “Please. He said she was gorgeous, but then he said she wasn’t sentient. He’s clearly not husband material, dude.”

“Mm, long-term mistress at best,” Cas said, eyes twinkling.

It surprised a laugh out of both Sam and Dean. Sam said, “Dude, you’re way too cool to be friends with my brother.”

“Says the little dude who spent his Saturday at the library studying the history of Nerdom,” Dean said.

“Yes, my mountain of books and complete lack of social life screams nothing if not ‘one of the cool kids,’” Cas said wryly. If Cas was upset about his lack of popularity, he gave no indication. “Still, I am in a vehicle of great beauty, so perhaps my star is climbing, after all.”

Before Dean could react, Sam groaned. “I take it back. You’re both lame and deserve each other. Let me know when you need help with picking out China patterns.” He grabbed a book and started reading it, ignoring the ‘lame” older people in the front seat.

“Youth is wasted on the young,” Dean told Cas with a smirk.

“And how old are you, exactly?” Cas asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Nineteen. And shut up,” Dean said, but he smiled when he looked out his window to see what traffic was coming. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Do _not_ buy my brother booze,” came an indignant voice from the back seat, muffled though it was from inside the book Sam held in front of his face so he didn’t have to look at them.

“Why not? I feel if Dean is going to be my trophy wife, he should at least be able to self-medicate,” Cas said.

“Dude, how am _I_ the trophy wife in this situation?”

Cas rolled his eyes hard enough to pull an optic muscle. “Dean, you’re obviously the pretty one.”

Dean smirked again. “Yeah, but shouldn’t you be, like, rich or something?”

Cas shrugged one shoulder. “I am rich.”

“Oh,” Dean said, for lack of any witty rejoinder. “Trophy wife it is. Rather have pie than booze, though.”

“How about we compromise on a bourbon pecan pie?” Cas asked, becoming Dean’s favorite person in the world.

“Dude, no homo, but I totally love you right now.”

From the back seat, Sam snorted, voice amused as he said, “More like all the homo.”

“Hey!” Dean snapped. “Half homo, you little smartass!” he said, then looked sheepishly at Cas, only to find his eyes twinkling with amusement again.

“Is that your tribal name?”

“Whatever you say, All Books,” Dean came back, with a quirked eyebrow.

Cas barked out a quick laugh. “I was gonna go with Homo Three-Quarters, but yours works too, I guess.”

Sam groaned again. “Oh, God, you two really _are_ going to get married and I’m gonna have to go to the wedding,” he complained.

“Quit yer bellyaching, kid! Somebody’s gotta be flower boy.”

“I hate you,” Sam grumbled.

“We can get a basket for you that will match your eyes,” Cas supplied helpfully.

“And your hair is going to look so pretty with the ribbons braided in it.”

“I hate you both,” Sam clarified.

Cas sighed. “Not even married yet and already a dispute with the in-laws.”

“Feels like fate,” Dean said with a grin, but he was only half joking.

“Oh, I love this song,” Cas said softly as Dean’s tape rolled over to When the Levee Breaks.

“Ugh,” Sam whined. “You’re gonna have _babies!_ This is so _gross_!” He dragged out the last word until it was at least three syllables long and Dean rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

“Led Zeppelin is my favorite band,” he explained.

Cas’ eyebrows went up and he turned to look at Sam over the seat. “ _Lots_ of babies,” he said solemnly. Then he grinned at Dean.

Dean grinned back, then asked, “So, where am I dropping you? Sammy and I live off of Six Mile Road, but I can take you wherever.”

“I’m staying off of Six Mile Road too, actually,” Cas said, with a pleased smile.

“Dude, that’s like four miles from here!”

“Yes?” Cas asked, evidently confused by Dean’s reaction.

Dean gave him a flat look as they waited for the light to turn green. “You were going to walk four miles carrying half the library,” he said pointedly, not quite a question.

Cas scoffed and said, “It’s actually only about two miles when I walk through the woods instead of taking the road. It’s not that far.”

“Yeah, because you did so well walking those first ten feet, two miles would be no big, right?” Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he pulled through the intersection.

Cas dropped his head, embarrassed again, but there was a small smile playing at his lips. “I may have overdone it on the books. It just gets very boring in that house by myself.”

“You’re living on your own, then?” That shouldn’t have excited Dean as much as it did.

“Well, in a manner of speaking. I’m house sitting for the summer. A friend of my mother’s is gone to Europe. She lives on East Mystic. It’s not far from Kops Ice Cream, if you know where that is.”

“Dude, we live on Palomino! That’s awesome. We can hang out and stuff.” Then Dean remembered himself and felt his face color. “I mean, you know, if you want.”

Cas just smiled and asked, “How could we get married and have babies otherwise?”

Dean gave a sharp, shocked laugh, then maneuvered his automotive baby through a series of turns without further conversation. When there was a pause before the song changed, they could hear the sound of Sam turning pages. When the next song started, Cas spoke again.

“I’m really glad you were at the library today, Dean.” He was looking out the window as he said it.

Dean smiled, glancing his direction and catching the reflection of his eyes in the window. “I told you. Fate, man.” He wasn’t sure if it was even half joking this time.

A few Zeppelin-filled minutes later, Dean’s phone rang beside him on the seat. He picked it up without checking the caller ID, since he was driving down a busy street and the wind was pretty high, causing even his heavy sweetheart to jerk a little from time to time.

“Hello?”

“Dean, are you almost home?” It was his mom and there was an edge of worry in her voice.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes. Giving a friend a ride home first.”

“Can you bring your friend here before you take them home? I wouldn’t ask, but the new refrigerator is here and there’s a storm coming.” Her voice was almost frantic now.

Dean tilted the phone away form his mouth. “Cas, you mind hanging out at our place for a few minutes? Mom says there’s a storm about to hit and our new fridge is about to get doused if we don’t get it inside right away.”

“Of course. I’m in no hurry.”

“Cool, thanks. Mom, Cas says that’s fine. We’ll be right home.” When he hung up the phone, he felt a bit embarrassed to still be living at home. He asked Cas, “So, where do you live when you aren’t house sitting for your mom’s rich friends?”

“In my rich mom’s house, mostly, but her rich friends are out of their houses a lot, so I don’t see her very often. Which is for the best.”

“Oh, you don’t get along with your folks? That’s too bad. Our mom is awesome,” Sam piped up from the back seat.

“Folk, singular. My dad died when I was young, which is how I’m rich in the first place. And no, my mother has only three emotions: greed, social acceptability meter and impropriety detection,” Cas told them drily.

Dean snorted. “She sounds like a pistol.” He sobered and said, “Our dad died too. Can’t wait for you to meet our mom, though.” He wanted to know more about Cas, but wasn’t sure what to ask. Finally, he decided to go back to the original subject. “Do they pay you? I mean, I know you’re already rich and all,” Dean said with a sardonic tilt to his lips. “But surely they don’t make you help them for free.”

“Yes, actually, they do pay me. I put it all away in an account my mother can’t touch. She holds the strings on the trust fund until I’m twenty-five, unfortunately, but she mostly lets me do what I want with it.” There was a little frown line between Cas’ eyebrows that Dean thought made him look adorably grumpy. Then it cleared and Cas grinned. “I so look forward to meeting my future mother-in-law, though, I dare say you’ll want to put off the wedding now that you know I’m a kept man for the next few years,” he joked.

Sam groaned. “Is it going to be like this the whole time until Cas goes home? Vomiting that much is going to make me dehydrated.”

“Now, Sam,” Cas said in a syrupy, soothing tone. “You know that Papa and Daddy are still going to love you just as much when the new babies come, you needn’t be so sensitive.” Dean could tell Cas was holding back a smirk, his blue eyes innocently wide.

“And you can still come sleep with us when you have a bad dream or get scared of the thing in your closet,” Dean added.

“Please get married today so you can move out tomorrow,” Sam said in a monotone. “You’re horrible people.”

Cas grinned then. “Should we give the kid a break? We’ve been awfully hard on him today.”

Dean scoffed. “This? This is nothing. You should have experienced the Great Prank War of 2011. Now _that_ was giving the kid a hard time.”

Sam snorted and leaned forward. “That was how I found out Dean was bisexual.”

Dean’s face fell for a minute, but then he brightened again. “It was also how Sam’s crush from next door found out what he looked like naked.”

“Don’t remind me, dude! She still won’t look at me when we pass each other in the hall.”

Dean shrugged. “Not my fault your physique was less than impressive.”

“Dick.”

“Yes, exactly, Sammy. I was trying to be polite in company, but since you bring it up, yes, I’m sorry your dick was not impressive enough for your crush.” Dean glanced over at Cas to find him grinning with wide eyes.

“Cas, do you know if it’s possible to find out if you’re adopted? Or to become adopted by someone else when you already have a family? I’d really like to be an only child,” Sam said earnestly.

“Please, kid. Of course you’re adopted. We found you on the subway next to a used condom and half a bag of ant-covered Skittles.” Dean navigated the last turn onto their street. “Oops, I guess I better knock it off, we’re nearly home.”

“Should I be the one to tell your mother about our impending nuptials?” Cas asked.

“By all means, my love,” Dean quipped with a wink.

“After I get out, can you just run me over with the car, please?” Sam asked.

“Nope. When we get married, you’re coming to live with us in Cas’ fancy richboy house, ain’t that right, Cas?”

Cas nodded. “We will need a butler.”

“Mom!” Sam cried as the car pulled to a stop and he threw open his door. “Cas and Dean are being super weird!”

“Sh, Sam sweetheart, I’m on the phone,” she stage-whispered, raising a hand and giving Cas a small smile in greeting. “No, but—” she said into the phone, evidently getting interrupted. “You can’t just—Hey, don’t—Dammit!” she said, hanging up and shoving the phone into her pocket so hard it looked like she was punching her leg. She growled in obvious frustration.

“Is everything all right?” Cas asked when Mary put a hand to her eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s... yes. Hi. I’m Mary. Cas? Is that right?”

Cas smiled at her warmly and stuck out a hand. “Yes, ma’am. Cas Novak. It’s a great pleasure to meet you.”

Dean grinned and said, “Hope you like him, Mom. We’re getting married.”

Cas nodded solemnly. “And having lots of babies.”

“Oh my God!” Sam cried.

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Mary said soothingly. “I’m sure they’ll let you live with them.” She winked at Cas. “They’ll need a babysitter.”

“We were saying butler, but I like your thinking,” Cas said.

“Why is everyone in my family so _weird_?” Sam said, starting to stomp away.

“Hey! I still need your help with this refrigerator!” Mary called before he could get far.

“Come on, squirt, let’s go do this thing,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders and dragging him toward the large box near the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Once they were out of earshot of their mom and Cas, Dean said, “So, seriously, what do you think of Cas?”

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You guys are stupid perfect for each other.”

“Right?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low. “And he’s freaking hot, man.”

“Ew, Dean, for real, I have enough emotional scars from today alone, I don’t need more.”

Dean smirked and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Come on, ManPain, let’s get this thing in the house.”

They struggled with it for a while, Dean occasionally wondering what his mom and Cas were finding to talk about, but mostly he was too focused on trying to drag the fridge-loaded dolly up uncooperative steps. After about ten minutes, Cas strolled over.

“Looks like you could use a hand. I’m thinking if I push from the bottom, you and Sam could pull from the top?” Cas suggested.

Dean popped his eyebrows and said, “I had a feeling you were a bottom.”

“Gross!” Sam yelled, but Dean barely heard.

Cas merely quirked one challenging eyebrow upward and all of Dean’s blood supply headed downward. “Um, yeah, I think your idea is good,” Dean said, heat suffusing his face as his heart started pounding.

It was a fight, but they finally managed to get the fridge up onto the porch and through the front door. Once it was inside, maneuvering it in the kitchen was no problem. The old one was still in place—since it was fully functional—and rain had begun to pour almost as soon as they cleared the living room threshold, so they could do nothing further for the moment.

“It’s really coming down out there. You mind waiting a little bit before I drive you home?”

“I can’t have my future hubby risking his pride and joy in this downpour,” Cas said with a teasing smile.

“So, when am I going to be a grandma, then?” Mary asked, coming into the room on the tail end of the conversation.

“Why are you encouraging them?” Sam whined.

“Well, you’re never going to get to be an uncle with that attitude, young man,” Mary teased.

“Ugh, I’m gonna go to my room and read up on legal emancipation,” Sam said in a huff, flouncing out of the room with his hair streaming behind him.

Dean just grinned. “Annoying him with this is not going to stop being fun.”

“Well, if it does, we’ll just find a new way,” Cas said. Something about the statement gave Dean a warmth in his chest.

“Cas, do you want to stay for dinner? I’m making pizza,” Mary asked.

“I’d love to, Mary. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Dean pooched out his lips and nodded his head approvingly. “Kissing up to the mother-in-law already. I knew I liked you.”

Mary swatted him on the butt as she walked past. “You could learn a thing or two from your betrothed, Dean. Go set the table.”

Dean saluted her. “Yes, ma’am!” he said, then headed for the plate cabinet before she could swat his behind again.

He set out the plates, gave everyone a fork, and got the pizza cutter out. Then he poured everyone a glass of iced tea. The storm showed no signs of abating as he watched it through the dining room windows. He didn’t mind, so long as it meant Cas could stay a while. He was really enjoying the guy’s company.

“Sam! Dinner!” he heard his mom call from the kitchen, just before Cas walked through with a steaming pan of pizza in one hand and a bowl of salad in the other.

When his mom came into the room, she had a couple of bottles of salad dressing in one hand, and she quickly took the pizza cutter from him with the other. She waited for Cas to set his burdens down and then she made quick work of dividing up the pizza into neat, even slices. His mom was nothing like a stereotypical housewife and never had been, not even when their dad was alive, but she could cook like she was born to it.

A few minutes later they were all seated in front of plates full of salad and spinach alfredo pizza. As soon as Cas took his first bite, the whole table knew from his unseemly moan that he liked it as much as they all did.

“Mary. This is amazing,” he said, giving her an earnest look. “Can I marry you instead?”

“I’m afraid not. I could never do that to my son,” she said, placating Dean with a pat on his hand before he could issue his indignant response through a mouthful of pizza. “However, I promise that, if you’re good to him, I’ll make this for you at least twice a month. How does that sound?”

“Well,” Cas considered. “I am pretty taken with him. I suppose this is the best compromise,” he told her with a wink at Dean as he drank his tea.

“Damn straight you’re taken with me. Does my mom have a badass car? Adorable dimples? This rocking bod? No, she does not,” Dean said, grumpily attacking his food like he got points for how much his mouth moved while he chewed.

“Hey! I’ll have you know this bod is plenty rocking in its own right. Why just yesterday, the mailman was peeking over the fence watching me sunbathe and catcalling me. After we had a quickie he gave me _ten_ dollars.” She sipped her tea and then pointed at him with her fork. “That’s more than you ever get, am I right?”

Sam shoved both his hands back into his hair and dropped his head to the table dramatically. “My entire family is crazy. This is literally the weirdest family on Earth.”

“I think watching TLC for even one evening will prove that is not remotely the case,” Cas said conversationally. Then he smiled at Mary salaciously. “I’d have given you twenty.”

“Huh,” Dean said. “That’s kinda gross. I almost get where Sammy’s coming from.” He shrugged. “You shouldn’t bang the mailman, though, Mom. I mean, what if he sees Sammy and realizes you had his kid all those years ago and didn’t tell him? That’s gonna be awkward.”

“I thought you found me on the Subway,” Sam asked in a voice still muffled by the table.

“Ha! So you admit it!”

Sam, unfortunately decided to turn on the water works. “Mom, come on! They’ve been picking on me all afternoon! It’s not funny!” he whined, voice starting to break halfway through.

Mary looked contrite as she got up from the table, walking over to put her arm around Sam. “I’m sorry, baby. We were just having a little fun. Come help me with dessert and I’ll let you pick a slice as big as you want, okay?”

Dean felt a little guilty, until Sam looked over his shoulder with a victory smirk and stuck out his tongue, no trace of tears in his eyes now.

“That little shit!” he said with a laugh after his mom and brother were out of the room.

“I know! He even had _me_ feeling guilty and I have no emotions to speak of,” Cas said.

“Take after your mother, then?”

“No, no, she has three, remember? I lack greed, propriety and social appropriateness, so clearly I have no emotions.” Cas was smiling as he said it and Dean felt a sudden urge to find out what that smile tasted like. Something must have shown on his face because Cas asked, “Are you okay? You look a little strange.”

Dean, always a speak first and think later kind of guy, said, “I’m good. Just kinda wanted to kiss you just then.”

“You think I’m going to just put out before we wed? What sort of man do you take me for?” Cas asked, raising that eyebrow again as if he _knew_ what it did to Dean.

“The best kind,” Dean said in a rough, quiet voice.

Cas smiled genuinely, showing all his teeth and more than a little of his gums too. “I think if this storm holds, you should show me your room as soon as dessert is over.”

Dean started to argue that they didn’t need dessert, but then his mother and brother were back in the room, completely oblivious to the heat pooling low in Dean’s belly. His mom set a warm plate of pecan pie with a scoop of ice cream down in front of him and he gave a contented sigh. Kissing Cas _probably_ would not have been better than this. Probably.

As soon as they were done, though, he and Cas helped clear away the plates and then he announced, “I’m gonna show Cas my room.”

“I bet that’s not all you’re gonna show him,” Sam mumbled, aggrieved. “Try to keep down the moaning, please? I just ate.”

“Sam Winchester!” Mary said sharply, making him turn red and look contrite. Then he looked disgusted and Dean turned red when she grinned and said, “Do not cockblock your brother.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and all but dragged him down the hall as fast as his bowlegs could carry them.

Once inside the room with the door firmly closed—though not locked because his room, infuriatingly, did not have such a device—Dean felt nerves claw their way up his back and throat. Before the panic could take hold of him, though, Cas did and instantly, all his muscles went lax. He swam in that blue gaze for a moment before those strong, pale lips were closing over his own.

And yeah, okay, so it turned out that kissing Cas was way better than pie. For sure. Like, there wasn’t even a contest. Pecan pie compared to kissing Cas was like eating dirt compared to eating pecan pie. Dean didn’t even care if that made sense, it was the truth and he knew it. Cas knew how to kiss or, at least, he knew how to kiss _Dean_ and that was the most important thing of all, as far as Dean was concerned.

The fact that Cas seemed to feel the same way about kissing Dean was pretty awesome. Cas kissed him like it might be the only time he was ever allowed and there was something endearing in that. It was also hot as fuck, the way Cas’ tongue and hands went everywhere, touching as much as they could without seeming to want to stop in one place and miss out on another.

After about fifteen minutes or so of hardcore making out, though, Dean knew they’d better cool it before his mom or Sam came looking for him. His hope was that they could pick things up again when he took Cas home, since Cas was staying by himself, but it was still a chore to drag himself back and away from that mouth and those hands.

“We should probably stop,” he whispered, in between pants for breath, unable to pull his eyes away from Cas’ wet, swollen mouth long enough to make eye contact.

“That is the dumbest thing anyone has ever said in the history of words,” Cas growled, trying to come forward again.

Dean held up a hand. “I know, but... don’t wanna get interrupted by Sam or Mom.” He leaned forward and kissed Cas’ neck, despite himself. “We should see if the rain has let up enough to take you home.”

Cas pulled away, grin on his face and predatory gleam in his eye. “I have a very large bed there. And complete privacy.”

“Right? That’s what I was hoping.” He walked over to the window and looked out. “Doesn’t look like it’s coming down as hard right now. It’s not far, anyway, so I say we risk it.”

“I need a minute before we walk out there with your mom and your brother,” Cas said.

“That’s a given,” Dean said, adjusting his erection to a slightly less uncomfortable position in his jeans.

Cas snorted. “Nice posters,” he said, indicating the ones above Dean’s bed, on the ceiling.

Dean felt his skin go slightly pink. “They were a prank gift from mom on my last birthday. She even hung them up there.”

The black and white posters each showed a greased up, topless model in cut off denim shorts. One model was male and the other female. That was his mom’s way of clearing the air of any doubt that she supported him one hundred percent, without them having to actually talk about it.

“Your mom is something else,” Cas said fondly. “You were right, I really like her.”

“Yeah, she’s the best,” Dean agreed. He cleared his throat, shaking off the emotions that swam up. “You ready to go?”

“Definitely,” Cas said, suggestion in his voice.

Dean bit his lip. “Dammit, I just got that to go down,” he said as his dick threatened to spring back to life.

Cas smiled. “Not sorry,” he said.

Once back in the deserted living room, Dean called out, “I’m taking Cas home! Be back later!”

From two different rooms, they heard the admonishment, “Use protection!”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Cas said, baring his teeth in a grin as Dean led him through the front door.

“Shut up,” Dean said, but he was smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥love♥  
> say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean home and they both go places they've never been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yes, that means butt stuff~~

Dean was excited at the prospect of getting Cas alone for a lot of reasons. He was looking forward to being able to just make out, with no danger of anyone walking in or even knocking on the door. He was nineteen and an adult, legally, sure, but he’d never really had the chance to just be alone with someone, without a curfew or a deadline of some kind. Today, as far as he knew, he had neither.

Obviously, potentially having sex was one of the reasons too, but that was almost as scary as it was exciting, if he was honest about it. He’d never gotten farther with a guy than a few hurried handjobs and a couple of sloppy blowjobs. And while he wanted more—desperately—he was also afraid of screwing it up if he topped or getting hurt if he bottomed.

He rationalized that he was good with girls, so he’d probably be good with guys too. It wasn’t like he didn’t prep girls with his hands too, just in a different place, right? Still. It _was_ a different place. He also kinda of wanted to see what it would be like on the receiving end of a dick, though. He sort of thought he might enjoy it. His little bit of experience with toys had shown him it could be a hell of a lot of fun.

He was halfway to the first turn before he realized he’d been lost in his thoughts and Cas was staring at him.

“Something the matter?” Cas asked, that one eyebrow quirked up.

“Do you do that just to wind me up or is it just a lucky coincidence?” Dean said with only a brief glance toward Cas.

“Do what?” Cas asked, other eyebrow sliding down now. He seemed genuinely perplexed.

“That thing. With your eyebrow. The, like, Dom thing or whatever,” Dean said, flustered.

Cas laughed. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days? ‘The, like, Dom thing or whatever?’” Cas slid closer and put a hand high on Dean’s thigh, rubbing lightly. “I wasn’t purposefully winding you up, but if it’s working,” he whispered near Dean’s ear, “I’m more than happy to keep doing it.”

“Left up here?” Dean asked, sounding like a pubescent kid whose voice was just starting to change.

“Yes,” Cas murmured, nuzzling Dean’s neck. “You really are infuriatingly attractive, Dean. Add funny and smart to that and it’s a heady combination. This afternoon,” Cas said before sucking Dean’s earlobe into his mouth and biting gently. “Has been very pleasurable indeed,” he finished, breath warming Dean’s ear and sending goose bumps in all directions.

“Shit, man, don’t make me wreck the car,” Dean said as Cas’ hand suddenly swooped much higher up and over onto Dean’s crotch.

“Right up ahead,” Cas instructed, leaving his hand exactly where it was so he could work his fingers in slow circles.

“Aw, fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned.

“Another right,” Cas said as they pulled to a stop sign. “I’m staying in the house at the end of the street, in the cul de sac.”

Dean was distracted by Cas’ hand and mouth, but when they pulled up to the house in question, he let out a low whistle.

“Whoa, man, this place is fucking huge! Are there servants and shit?” He looked a little sheepish, half expecting Cas to laugh at him for his naive question, but he didn’t.

“There is a maid who comes twice a week, and a cook who comes daily when the owner is in town, but no live-ins. Shall we?” Cas asked, pulling back and gesturing toward the house.

They walked inside with Dean following Cas. The foyer was large and open, with tiled floors that echoed with their footfalls. Cas led the way up a staircase the swept up in a curve to the right of the door. Another swept up to the left.

“I’m all the way at the back corner, but you’ll see why I chose it,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand and grinning happily.

The landing or hallway or whatever it was called was long, with doors all along the wall to their right and a railing that overlooked the rooms below on their left. At the end was another wall, with another door, which Cas opened.

“Holy shit!” Dean exclaimed because yes, Cas had been right. It was easy to see why he’d chosen this room to stay in.

The room extended beyond the rest of the back of the house except the room below it. The ceiling and three of its four walls were completely made of glass. The view was spectacular right now, even in the rain. Dean could only imagine what it must be like on a clear night when the stars were out.

“This is fucking incredible,” he said, walking over to look out the back window.

“The best part is that the glass is mirrored. So during the day, no one can see inside if I have the lights off. And at night, I can pull the curtains around for privacy but still look out the ceiling.” He gestured at the solid wall and Dean only then noticed the thin track that the drapes apparently hung from around the room.

“So no one will be able to see what we get up to in here, huh?” Dean asked, stepping close to Cas again and coming in for a kiss.

Cas grinned. “Not unless you wanna turn on the lights and give all the neighbors a good show,” he said in a low rumble before he closed the distance and allowed the kiss at last.

“Maybe later,” Dean whispered as they broke apart long enough for Dean to move to Cas’ neck. “Want you all to myself right now.”

Cas backed them toward the bed and then flopped backwards as he pulled away from Dean. “Then you should get undressed for me.”

Dean had never had anyone watch him strip before, at least not like this. Cas’ eyes tracked his every movement, yet still stayed locked with Dean’s often enough that Dean felt a flush begin to rise in his skin. Cas’ pupils were darkening with every article of clothing Dean took off, but, aside from the occasional lip lick or palm rubbed against his crotch, he didn’t move while Dean got undressed.

“How come I’m the only one naked?” Dean asked, able to maintain his confidence and not feel vulnerable only because of how positively affected Cas clearly was by his body. “Doesn’t seem fair,” he said as he climbed onto the bed.

“So undress me,” Cas purred and Dean dove forward for another kiss.

When he was ready to come up for air, he did as Cas had asked, biting and kissing at pecks and shoulders and nipples and stomach along the way. Cas kicked off his own shoes and then toed off his socks, but he waited for Dean to unbutton and remove his pants. Finally, the underwear was gone and their cocks were both bobbing free.

Dean took a moment to appreciate Cas’ erection, having only seen previous partners in the shadows and sticking out of jeans. It was dark and thick, slightly thinner at the head than at the base, and just a bit shorter than Dean’s own. Under Dean’s scrutiny, Cas took the opportunity to stroke himself, massaging his testicles with the other hand.

“Fucking gorgeous, Cas,” Dean whispered, leaning down to lap up the bead of precome that was pooling at the tip of Cas’ cock.

Cas gave a shocked laugh. “Seen a mirror lately, Dean?”

Dean felt himself blush again, but resisted the urge to duck his head or drop his gaze. Instead, he ran his hands over himself. “Yeah? You like all this?” he asked, going for cocky, but ending up somewhere closer to desperately in need of reassurance.

“Let me show you,” Cas said and then quickly grabbed Dean by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back.

For the next few minutes, Dean was lost to sensation, as Cas worshipped Dean’s skin with his mouth and hands. He started with his face, then worked his way down Dean’s throat and over his chest, kissing, licking, biting and stroking everything in his sight. Dean didn’t know if it felt half as good for Cas as it did for him, but he hoped Cas was enjoying it at least. Cas’ lips were so warm and strong and his tongue was doing insane things to Dean’s nerves.

When Cas reached his stomach, and kissed a line down the area right next to Dean’s leaking erection, however, Cas suddenly stopped, face pressed into Dean’s stomach. He gasped and shuddered and shook slightly. Dean sat up a little to see what was wrong, but even after he stilled, Cas did not look up.

“Cas?” Dean asked, rubbing at Cas’ shoulder. “You okay?”

Dean felt Cas’ sigh as much as heard it, right before Cas looked up, his face red and looking every bit as mortified as he had when he’d slipped at the library. Then Cas glanced down at himself and Dean suddenly understood—though he was even more confused once he did.

“You... came? Just from kissing me?” He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed, proud, or worried.

Cas nodded. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled, turning away.

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. “Dude, that’s kind of a huge fucking ego boost, what are you sorry for? You’re twenty-one, it’s not like it’s gonna take the rest of the day for you to get hard again. We’ve got plenty of time, right?”

As he talked, Dean had slowly been pulling Cas toward him, hands roaming and mouth finding places to nip and kiss. By the time he was done speaking, he had Cas’ face near enough that he could press their mouths together again and he dragged him into a deep kiss that he hoped would tell Cas exactly how unconcerned Dean was with Cas’ premature orgasm.

Cas was already panting by the time they stopped and Dean smiled. “See? You’re already almost there.”

He grinned and sat up a little more, taking Cas’ hand in his. He had been feeling so inexperienced, but now he had to be the brave one, since he could tell Cas still wasn’t over what had happened. He wondered if maybe they should talk about it.

“So, is that something that happens often or am I special?” he asked, smiling as he took one of Cas’ hands and started rubbing it over his chest.

Cas’ gaze flew up, blue eyes bright with something Dean couldn’t read. Cas licked his lips and shifted away slightly. Then he sighed and turned away completely. He mumbled something Dean couldn’t understand.

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

Cas’ head whipped around and his eyes flashed and he snapped, “I _said_ I’ve never actually done this before.”

Surprise and relief coursed through Dean and he felt his shoulders relax. “Man, all this time I’ve been feeling so nervous because this was all uncharted territory for me and you seemed so experienced,” he said with a small laugh. “Turns out it’s new for both of us. C’m’ere, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes were wide and wondering. “You’ve never... but you seemed so confident.”

“Ha! Have you heard and seen yourself over the past half hour, Cas? You went into full on Dom mode and I was convinced you’d probably bedded hundreds of guys—”

Cas gave him a flat look as he interrupted to ask, “Bedded? Really? That’s the word you’re going with?”

“Banged,” Dean said, giving Cas the flat look right back. “Diddled. Boinked? Schtuped, there’s a good one, you like that one?”

“How about if you use that mouth for better things, like getting me hard again so I can boink you into the mattress?” Cas could have been reading an article on tape worms and in that growling voice and tone, it still would have been sexy, so a silly word was hardly any roadblock at all.

Dean groaned. “Yeah, I can do that. I’ve only done it once, but I guess you don’t have a lot to compare it to, so we’re probably good, right?”

“So the territory is not entirely uncharted for you, then?” Cas asked, and seemed more curious than anything.

“I’ve given one handjob and one blow job and I’ve gotten two handjobs and one blowjob from guys. It’s about the same with girls, except I actually had sex with one girl, one time.” Cas gave him a look. “What?”

“So, the other stuff wasn’t sex?” Cas asked, voice oozing sarcasm and disdain.

Dean sighed. “You really wanna argue semantics right now? ‘Cause I was under the impression that you wanted my mouth on your dick, but if you’d rather have a debate—”

Cas kissed him in answer. Dean lost himself in the slide of Cas’ tongue against his. It really was an amazing feeling. Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ face with both hands and tried to communicate with the kiss just how much he was enjoying all of this. How glad he was it was all with Cas. He knew it probably wasn’t getting through, but he figured that was okay.

“Fuck, I love the way you kiss,” Cas said in a whisper when the kiss ended.

“So is kissing as far as you’ve gotten before?” Dean asked as he worked his way across Cas’ face with his mouth.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed in pleasure as Dean reached his neck and started mouthing over his skin. “A couple of aborted handjobs, and one successful but unsatisfying one. I’ve never been naked with anyone before. Mostly just kissing and fumbling, and not a lot of that.”

Dean started a wet path down Cas’ chest. “We should make up for lost time, then,” he said, drawing a nipple into his mouth and trying every trick he could think of to make Cas gasp and writhe. It was pretty damned successful.

By the time Cas started begging to be fucked, Dean had been using three fingers for a while and Cas was already thoroughly prepped—Dean just wanted to tease.

“Please, Dean,” Cas panted.

“Well, I don’t know, Cas. I’ve just remembered that you said you wanted to be the one to boink _me_ into the mattress. So maybe I should—”

Before Dean could finish the sentence, Cas growled and grabbed him by the shoulders. In less than a heartbeat, their positions were flipped, with Dean lying on his back and Cas straddling him. Then Cas was lining up Dean’s cock with his hole and sliding down.

It was everything. The feel of Cas’s heat and pressure around him was almost too much. If he hadn’t squeezed the base of his dick at the right moment, he might have had his own premature ejaculation issue. As it was, he nearly screamed with how intense the pleasure was. Then he made a realization.

“Cas! Condom. We didn’t—”

Cas cut him off with a kiss, but Dean heard the distinct sound of a crinkling package. Then Cas pulled away from him and off of him, but stalled before actually applying the condom.

“I—Well, I don’t actually know how to do this. I mean, theoretically—”

“Here, give it,” Dean huffed, amused. He rolled the condom on and pulled Cas back for another kiss. “How was that for you? No pain or anything?” He looked into Cas’s eyes as he asked.

“It was perfect.” His sincere face was ruined when he continued, “Or it would be if you’d get back to fucking me already.”

Dean flipped them again, wrapping his arms around Cas’s shoulders and putting his face up to Cas’s ear. “Remember you asked for this,” he warned, voice low and, if Cas’s dilated pupils were anything to assess by, sufficiently seductive.

He angled his hips and, freeing one hand, guided himself to Cas’s hole. He pushed forward slowly, earning a noise from Cas that he wanted played on a loop as his permanent ringtone. Might get a little awkward in front of his family, but it would be totally worth it.

Using the arm he’d freed, he grabbed Cas’s left leg and hoisted it up toward Cas’s shoulder. It let him get a slightly different angle and go just a little deeper. Then he proceeded to slow fuck Cas until the latter was spewing a filthy mix of curses and Dean’s name in a high soft voice that Dean thought he’d never get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this. I started a new job. But it's part time, so I still have time to accept all kudos, comments, schmoops, hugs, kisses, squees and assorted other reactions. Love, love, LOVE! ♥♥♥
> 
> (Assholes can still show themselves to the door.) ~~Or to Cas's tongue~~ What is _wrong_ with me today?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a demand, then Dean gets a little sad, so Cas cheers him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking I needed to finish this and two people in two days concurred with this assessment, so have a new chapter! It's still not finished because *insert vaguely Dom-like reference implying you're good at waiting here*.

When Dean woke up, it was fully dark out, but the rain had passed. He could see stars twinkling above him and for a moment, he just lay there, not really noticing much else besides the view. Slowly, awareness of other things dawned. Cas was plastered against his back and Dean was torn between wanting to bask in that and really needing to move because his arm was asleep and he had to pee. He’d rolled into a weird position in his sleep, where his fist was pressing directly into his bladder and, since that was the arm that was asleep, he couldn’t just slide it out of the way. He extricated himself as gently as he could and stood up.

Cas made a disgruntled noise in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Dean wanted to stay and stare at him, but his bladder was insistent that not happen. He rushed for the bathroom instead, thankful for Cas’s quick tour before they’d started making out. Once he’d finished and washed his hands—a quick check of the mirror showing that he had a sleep mark across one cheek and his hair on the same side was a nightmare—Dean walked back to the bedroom and stared up at the sky and then back down at Cas.

Frown lines had formed between Cas’s eyebrows while he slept, leaving a deep furrow above his nose. Dean thought it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. He gently ran a finger against it, causing Cas to twitch. The furrow deepened, then smoothed out, as still-sleeping Cas smile softly, face relaxing into an expression of sleepy joy.

“Squirrel spinners,” Cas murmured, smile widening. “You’re burgundy.”

“Uh, okay,” Dean whispered, laughing quietly.

So Cas was a sleep talker. Interesting. Dean kept watching for another moment before the need to touch overwhelmed him. This was crazy. He’d just met Cas, but fuck if he didn’t feel something deep already. Cas was... well, he was amazing, and Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever be the same now that they’d met.

Dean slipped into bed behind Cas, wrapping him up and pulling him tight against Dean’s chest. He pressed a kiss into the hair behind Cas’s ear, breathing deeply of Cas’s scent as he did. Cas’s hair held the faint scent of shampoo, a hint of something spicy, with a little bit of sweat underneath. Nothing unpleasant. Just earthy and real and warm.

“’M not potpourri.”

Thinking Cas was just dream-talking again, Dean murmured, “Hm?”

“Stop sniffing me,” Cas said in a voice made even deeper with sleep. He rolled over so that he was staring directly into Dean’s eyes. “Hello.” He smiled.

“Hi.” Dean smiled back.

“So.”

“So?”

“Today was a good day. And tonight, well, tonight was very, very good.”

Dean for the first time felt a mild worry that Cas wasn’t on the same page about this as he was. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at Cas as he asked, “Dude, you trying to get rid of me?”

Cas looked panicked. “What? No!” He gripped Dean’s arm. “Please don’t go anywhere. Stay right there.”

“I can do that,” Dean said, smile returning. “Cards on the table, Cas. I like you.”

“Cards on the table, I like you too, Dean.” Cas’s smile was soft and shy and pleased.

Dean bent down and gave him a peck on the lips. “Good.” He couldn’t help it as a yawn overtook his face. “Sorry. Still kinda tired.”

“Oh?” Cas asked, appearing innocent. Then his eyebrow went up. “Too tired for... this?”

Dean’s heart rate had already sped up with the single raised brow, but when warm fingers skimmed across his thigh toward his rapidly growing dick, it kicked into overdrive. The adrenaline spike was enough to chase away any lingering fatigue.

“No,” he whispered, voice pitching up and turning the word into several syllables when those warm fingers closed around his shaft and started to stroke. “Fuck.”

“Mm, yes. That’s a very good idea.”

Cas pushed on Dean’s shoulder to get him to roll onto his back, then grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them over his head. Leaning down he kissed Dean deeply, then sucked Dean’s lower lip into his mouth, pulling at it with his teeth. Dean whimpered and Cas grinned. He kissed along Dean’s jaw, with Dean more than happy to turn his head to provide access.

“Hard to believe you were a virgin a few hours ago,” Dean gasped as a hot mouth worked over his pulse point.

“Mm, consider this making up for lost time,” Cas rumbled in Dean’s ear.

Cas latched onto one of Dean’s nipples, biting softly. Dean had always had sensitive nipples and his back arched now, driving his chest closer to the touch. He keened and writhed as Cas licked and sucked at the hard little peak. Cas removed one of his hands from Dean’s wrists and used it to skim a trail from Dean’s face to his hip as Cas’s mouth continued to torture him with nipple play.

Then Cas’s hand found his cock again.

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed, bucking up into Cas’s firm grip.

“Fuck my hand, Dean. Make yourself come for me,” Cas growled.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “What?” he asked, voice breaking in the middle.

“Fuck. My. _Hand_.”

The eyebrow went up again and Dean’s hips rolled on their own. He moaned as Cas squeezed at just the right spot. Precome pooled at the tip and Cas’s hand caught it up. The feel of it gliding over his head intensified the overwhelming sensations and Dean knew he was close already.

“Cas, if you don’t stop, ‘m gonna—”

“ _Do it_ ,” Cas ordered, eyes nearly black in the low light. “Come for me, Dean.”

Within seconds, Dean could feel his orgasm sweeping through him. His hips jerked and stuttered, thrusting him into Cas’s fist without rhythm. He might have felt embarrassed by how quickly he’d come, except for how pleased by it Cas obviously was. There was no room for embarrassment, in the face of so much adoration.

“You’re gorgeous when you come.” Cas ran the hand that wasn’t sticky across Dean’s bare belly, fingers skimming through the light blond treasure trail below his navel. “You’re gorgeous all the time, really, but when you come....” He trailed off and stared up at Dean, everything he didn’t know how to say conveyed in his gaze.

Dean felt heat suffuse his skin, knew he was blushing from his head to his chest. He was unused to this kind of praise. He played cocky and most people bought into it, treated him cavalierly instead of stroking his supposedly-inflated ego. Somehow, though, Cas saw through that.

“Yeah, pretty sure I’m actually going to marry you,” he said, slapping on a cocky grin, to hide the real emotions behind the teasing. “Sammy can’t be the butler, though. He might walk in on some things I’d rather my baby brother not see.”

“Oh, really?” The eyebrow climbed. “Such as?”

Dean’s grin got bigger. “Such as me giving you a mind-altering blowjob,” he said, proceeding to follow through on the suggestion.

~@~

The next time Dean woke up, he was alone. He would’ve freaked out, except he could hear the shower running. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ever-brightening sky. He could just see the beginnings of a sunrise off to his right when he looked around. He was surprised by how well-rested he felt for so early, until he considered how early they’d gone to bed. Double sexual workout or not, it had definitely been well before his usual bedtime.

He wanted to lie there and bask in the afterglow of an amazing night, but thinking about bed times tripped the booby-trap wire in his head connected to worries about needing to find a job so he could help his mom out with the rent. That would mean getting up at the asscrack of dawn every morning, most likely. His mom had said Bobby might have something, but he wasn’t keen on taking charity. In any case, Rufus was a mean old cuss and he’d be Dean’s immediate boss, so that was a consideration too.

Then there was the part where he’d probably have to drop out of college—

When he heard the water shut off, Dean shoved all those bad thoughts aside. He’d deal with that when he had to. Right now it was time for dealing with much more interesting and pleasurable things. Like the hot naked guy who was walking toward him from the bathroom, rubbing a towel in his hair. When Cas realized he was being watched, he stopped and smiled self-consciously.

“I didn’t expect you to be up yet. I was going to wake you.”

“Well, as you can see, all of me is awake,” Dean said, gesturing cavalierly down his person toward his morning wood.

“Yes, I can definitely see that,” Cas said with a grin.

Despite a valiant effort at distraction on the part of Cas’s mouth and hands, Dean wasn’t able to keep the bad thoughts shoved aside for long. He tried to lose himself in kissing and groping, but his mind kept bringing his thoughts back around to having to drop out of school. He didn’t know if it was the flagging erection that tipped Cas off—he’d certainly tried to keep kissing and touching, in spite of his thoughts—but it wasn’t long before Cas pulled back and looked at him with wary concern.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas dropped his gaze down to his hands. “Is this moving too fast?”

“ _What_? No!” Dean sat up straighter and grabbed Cas’s fingers. “No, man, that’s not it at all. This,” Dean said, gesturing between them. “Is fantastic. _This_ ,” Dean continued, gesturing at his head. “Not so much. But it’s nothing to do with you, I swear.”

Cas continued to frown, though he looked less nervous. “Well, what is it to do with? Talk to me.”

Dean sighed and leaned back, letting go of Cas’s hands. He toyed with the sheet, debating the merits of letting Cas in on his problems. Normally, he avoided that, but with Cas, he felt like maybe he could open up. Still, it was scary, sharing personal information. Especially for someone who wasn’t used to it at all.

“Ohhhh,” Cas said knowingly. Then he leaned down and asked, in a conspiratorial whisper, “Is this about your tiny penis?”

“What the _fuck_?” Dean yelped, shocked into staring up at Cas. “My dick is many things, Cas, but tiny ain’t one of ‘em.”

Cas looked at Dean’s flaccid dick with one raised eyebrow, then looked back at Dean, transforming his expression into one of uber-enthusiasm. “That’s the spirit! Think positive!” He turned back to Dean’s penis and said, “You can do it, boy! You can be big like the others!”

As Cas said this last, Dean finally caught on to the fact that Cas was completely fucking with him.

“I kinda get how Sam felt now. Dick.”

“Tiny dick,” Cas said, smirking now.

“Oh, I’ll show you a tiny dick, asshole,” Dean said, tackling Cas to the bed.

This time, Cas’s efforts were well-rewarded. By the time they were both spent, Dean’s worries over unburdening himself had gone away. Cas was obviously good to have around in times of crisis.

“So, the stupid landlord says he’s raising our rent,” Dean said, as they started getting dressed.

“By a lot?”

“Enough that I probably have to drop out of school and go to work, yeah.”

Cas frowned, but said nothing as he pulled on his socks. When he was completely dressed, he turned toward Dean. The earnest look on his face gave him away before he even started speaking.

“Dean, listen. Let me help—”

“Hell. No. Uh-uh, Cas. No way. This isn’t your problem. I mean, I really like you, okay? And I’d like this to go somewhere. But we just met yesterday. You can’t be handing me money.”

“But why not?” Cas asked, looking so genuinely, grumpily perplexed that Dean grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

“Because you just can’t, man,” Dean said softly. “But it means a lot that you want to.”

Cas smirked again. “So, you really like me, huh?”

“Shut up. You’re okay. Barely tolerable, really. I mean, you don’t make me wanna vomit. Not mu—”

The pillow in the face was almost worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lives up to previous chapters. It's more smut than humor. I'm sure some of you are not thrilled by that... But most of you are dirty perverts ;) ♥♥♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot if you squint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! I told someone earlier that I'd been working on the chapter and when I checked on it, I was closer to done than I thought, so I was able to go ahead and finish and post - huzzah! ♥

Dean was in his room, listening to music on his headphones. He adjusted his back against the headboard, trying to get comfortable without having to move any pillows. The song lyric mentioned blue eyes and a smile spread across Dean’s face as he thought of Cas.

It had been week since Dean met Cas at the library and they’d spent some time together every single day. Some days they hung out more than others, but they’d managed not to miss a day yet. Sometimes all they did was hang out with Sam, but other times they went out—or went over to Cas’s temporary house for some mind-blowing sex. Dean hadn’t seen him today, but he was hopeful that later he would.

Dean had talked to his mom about finding himself a job, but she’d told him to hold off until she heard back from the lawyer she’d contacted. Dean didn’t want to put it off too long, since he was on summer break right now and he could get more hours, but Cas had also suggested that Dean try house-sitting. Cas had connections he was willing to share and it paid well, so Dean was considering the idea. It would allow him to continue going to school full time in the fall—instead of the single class he was taking now over “break”—and that was a big consideration.

He heard a noise that didn’t sound like part of the song, so he lifted his right headphone off his ear to listen.

“Dean!” his mother called from downstairs.

He took off his headset and jumped off the bed, shoving his phone in his pocket. He didn’t run down the stairs, but he sounded like a herd of animals anyway. He expected to get chastised, but his mom was grinning, holding up a letter.

“Guess what?”

“Uh, you got into clown college?”

“Shut up, you know I applied in Sam’s name,” Mary said without missing a beat.

“Hey!” Sam cried fromt he other room, indignant.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. You’ll never get in. Your hair is too ridiculous.” She grinned at the noise of annoyance Sam made, then focused back on the letter, which she handed Dean. “No, definitely not clown college. This is so cool, I don’t even know how to process it!”

Dean took the letter and started to read, his eyes widening as he took in the words.

_Dear Mrs. Winchester,_

 

_We have recently obtained your property at <12345 Internet Street>. As the previous property holder was unable to provide us with an account of what renovations, if any, and recent repairs, if any, had been performed on the property over the last five years, we have determined that we will need to do a full inspection of the property in the next couple of weeks. Please contact our office to schedule an appointment time at your convenience._

 

_In addition, we understand that the former owner recently made an increase in the amount of your rent. However, since we have not determined the current condition of the property—the property assessment we received prior to purchase we have now determined was actually from an old inspection and not recent as we were led to believe—we will be reducing your rent to half of the previous rate until we can determine the state of repair of the home and property. Please be aware that the rent may go back up to the previous owner’s new rate after we have made our assessment and any necessary repairs/improvements, but for no less than 60 days from your current due date it will be at the lowered amount._

 

_Please send your future payments to <Landlords, Inc 54321 Internet Blvd, City, ST ZCODE>. As a reminder, please contact as at (555)918-0502 ext 124 ***** to set up a time for the property inspection._

 

_Thank you and have a wonderful day._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Kavon Lietsac_

Dean couldn’t believe what he’d just read. They’d hated their landlord for a long time, even before the fucker raised the rates with no notice. And he’d never fixed anything unless it was vitally necessary. Half the time when he called in a plumber or electrician, he ended up refusing to pay for some of the work, leaving them getting angry phone calls from the vendor because his own number wasn’t on the paperwork.

“So I don’t have to get a job right now?”

“Nope! Not unless you want to. By the time the 60 days is up, we’ll have saved enough to cover the new rate for a few months. And given the state of the house and the tone of the letter, I’m guessing we either won’t get the higher rate after the inspection or they’ll keep the lowered rate until the repairs are done. I’ll try and find out when I call them.” She checked her watch. “Speaking of, I think I just have time to do it before I have to get ready for work.”

With that, she took off for upstairs, presumably to make the phone call. Dean pulled out his phone and sent off a text to Cas.

_DEAN: Hey guess what?_

_CAS: If it’s “chicken butt” again I’m going to be disappointed in you_

_DEAN: Hey, that’s a classic, man!_

_DEAN: But no, it’s not that_

_CAS: Old does not a classic make_

_DEAN: Whatever. Shut up. I HAVE NEWS DAMMIT_

_CAS: THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS_

_DEAN: I don’t have to get a job yet!_

_DEAN: I mean, I still might wanna try house-sitting coz it sounds awesome_

_DEAN: BUT THEY AREN’T RAISING THE RENT!_

_CAS: Wow, that’s amazing! Did they say why?_

_DEAN: It’s a whole thing. New landlord and stuff._

_DEAN: I’ll tell you when I see you._

_DEAN: Speaking of... when am I gonna see you?_

Dean waited for a full minute before he finally shoved it in his pocket and went back upstairs to his room. He’d distracted himself by trying to decide what to do when he got there, but when he got there and realized Cas still hadn’t gotten back to him, he was a little surprised. Since Cas rarely had anything he _had_ to do, aside from running errands and rare family obligations, he was usually quick to respond. He was also pretty good at telling Dean if he had to go do something and couldn’t talk just then.

Dean shrugged it off, though, and started watching a movie on Netflix. Unfortunately, it wasn’t good enough to distract him from thoughts about Cas. It wasn’t like he owned the guy, it was just that Dean had wanted to see him and now Dean was left feeling vulnerable, his anxiety getting the better of him and telling him Cas wasn’t responding because Dean had been clingy.

The logical part of his brain was calling his anxiety brain a dumbass, but Dean’s mood had sunk, anyway. He shut off the TV and made his way back downstairs, hoping a snack would cheer him up—or at least take his mind off his stupid self-doubts and worry for ten seconds. He was midway through making a seven layer sandwich when the doorbell rang. He knew no one else was downstairs, so he made his way to the living room.

When he looked through the peephole, the last thing he expected to see was Cas, holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing a bright smile.

“Uh....” Dean’s brain scrambled to change gears and instead just stalled dead.

Cas’s smile faltered just a little. “Too much?” The smile disappeared completely.

It was the jumpstart Dean’s head needed. “No! Not too much!” He took the flowers and started ushering Cas inside. “Awesome, Cas. They’re awesome. You’re awesome.” He stopped and took a breath, then blew it back out. “Sorry. Um, when I didn’t hear back from you about getting together, my anxiety went into hyperdrive.”

Cas frowned, and Dean could swear his grumpy faces were almost as adorable as his happier faces. “I sent you a text that I was finishing an errand and I’d like to see you when I was finished.”

“Huh?” Dean double checked his phone and found no text after his own last one asking Cas about getting together. He held it out to Cas. “No text. You sure you hit send?”

Cas pulled his own phone from his pocket and looked, then held it out to Dean. His phone showed that he had sent the message to Dean about running an errand. Cas put his phone away, frown still firmly in place.

“I’m sorry that you worried.” His frown smoothed out. “Dean, from now on, I want to make two things very clear. One is that I find you utterly charming and absolutely love spending time with you. Okay?”

Dean smiled, warmth suffusing him from head to toe. “Yeah. Good. And, you know, same.”

“Good. The second thing is that, if you ever ask me something and I haven’t answered after a normal amount of time, you should send a follow up text. I won’t think you’re clingy.”

“See? This is why I’m marrying you and having your babies.”

Mary appeared suddenly from the stairwell and told Cas, “It’s probably a good thing you passed up marrying me then. I only wanted you for your body.”

“Not my money?”

“That’s just a perk,” Dean and Mary said in unison.

“God, how can all three of you be so gross?” Sam whined, appearing behind Mary on the stairs. “I have the weirdest family in the world.”

“Sam, you’re repeating yourself. I hope you can come up with better material when you’re our butler,” Cas said, holding a serious face.

“I thought we’d decided he was going to be the babysitter?”

Sam pasted on a fake bright smile. “How about I’ll be your butler _and_ your babysitter and in exchange you never speak to me again?”

“Hm. Well, I was going to pay you a hundred thousand dollar yearly salary, but I suppose room and board plus silence is much cheaper,” Cas said. “Best to be frugal, don’t you think, sweetums?”

“Wait! You never said you were going to pay me!” Sam protested.

“How are we going to afford the third pool if we have to pay you, Sammy? God, you’re so selfish sometimes. Now come butle these flowers into some water for me, shortstack.”

“If it means I can leave this conversation, I’m happy to,” Sam grumbled. He snatched the flowers from Dean’s hand and stalked off toward the kitchen.

“You know, far be it from me to tell either of you what to do,” Mary interjected. “But as the person currently in charge of his nutrition, I feel it necessary to point out that paying him so that he can buy his own meals is probably cheaper than feeding him.”

Dean made a horrified face as Sam walked back in the room, vase in hand.

“Oh, Mom is right, Cas. I’ve seen Sam eat. We’d better pay him.”

“Oh, haha. You guys are sooo funny.” He set the flowers onto the coffee table with a thunk. “I’m going back upstairs.”

“Actually, all kidding aside, I’m heading out to sign the new lease and head to my shift. If you come with, you can drive and I’ll drop you by the library, provided Dean doesn’t mind picking you up later.”

“I can do that,” Dean said. “You wanna come with?” he asked Cas.

“Aw, taking me to where we first met. How romantic,” Cas said, batting his eyelashes. “I actually need to return all those books, anyway.”

Dean groaned, remembering. “Man, I still can’t belive you were gonna walk home with all of those.”

“Yes, well, if I’d brought a car, you couldn’t have given me a ride home and we wouldn’t be engaged and preparing to hire your little brother on for our staff, would we?”

“Mom, can I borrow your phone?” Sam asked.

“Sure, sweetie what for?”

“I wanna look up how to induce deafness.”

Dean smirked. “He just wants to have more in common with that girl Eileen he’s got a crush on.”

Sam turned bright red. “Shut _up_!”

Mary sobered slightly. “All right. No more teasing your brother for the moment. A kid’s first crush is serious.”

“Hey! Nobody cut me any slack for my first crush!” Dean cried, indignant.

“Dean. She was a claymation raisin.”

“She was hot! Back me up, Cas!”

Instead, Cas pinched his cheek. “My beautiful trophy-wife to be....”

“You’re trying to distract me. Tell them the raisin chick was hot, man!”

Cas turned to Mary and Sam. “The raisin chick was—” He turned back to Dean. “No, Dean, not even for you. I can’t.”

“He had a thing for Ernie!” Dean said, pointing at Cas.

“Dean! I told you that in secret!”

“Wow,” Mary said. “You two weirdos were made for each other.”

Sam stepped up closer to Cas. “I promise I won’t make fun of you, if you’ll help me study ASL.”

“What about me?” Dean asked.

“Nah. Making fun of you is too much fun to pass up, even for Eileen.”

Dean huffed, but when he caught a glimpse of the flowers on the table, he couldn’t stay mad.

“That’s cool,” he said. “My crush already likes me.”

When Cas smiled back to show it was true, Dean thought he’d rarely been more glad to have his anxiety proved wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *y'all please don't call this number, seriously, it's just their DOBs, ok? MWAH
> 
> MISSED YOU! ♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there, kids! Only this chapter and an epilogue left! Plan to post it shortly after this one. I hope it has been worth the wait. My writing mojo has been sporadic, but it's back right now and that means two chapters in a row for you today!

It had been a really good day already. Dean had taken Sam and Cas out to a small carnival he'd happened to see on the outskirts of town. They'd just run into Eileen, so Cas showed Sam a few quick ASL phrases and gave him some cash to try and win his crush a prize. After watching all this, Dean grinned at Cas and pulled him close in a one armed hug.

"I like you, Cas. You're kinda awesome."

Cas blushed and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Winchester."

"Come on," Dean said, taking Cas by the hand.

"Where to?"

"Sam isn't the only one who can win teddy bears for his crush. Let's go!"

The ride home was quiet, since they were all stuffed with corn dogs, funnel cakes and enough cotton candy to require new teeth for them all, but content. The sound might also have been muffled by the giant purple and yellow bumble bee Cas had insisted he wanted when Dean had won the balloon dart game enough times for a big prize.

Glancing over at Cas, Dean saw he had a self-satisfied look on his face, but his eyes were soft and he also sported a sappy smile. In the rearview, it was easy to see that Sam shared a similar expression. He'd won Eileen a bright red Triceratops, and given her a kiss behind the snowcone stand. Dean and Cas had accidentally found that out when they walked past. Thankfully, Sam hadn't seen them.

Back at the house, they all headed up to Dean's room to pick out a movie to watch. Before he could sit down, though, Dean discovered that he had dropped something sticky on his shirt at some point. He found this out when he got his hand coated in it too.

"Oh, gross. Hey, go ahead and get the movie ready. I gotta go change clothes and wash my hands. I got something nasty on me from the carnival."

"Was it your personality? 'Cause that's pretty gross," Sam offered.

Dean made a face and mocking sounds as he snatched up a shirt. "Cas, I think we gotta find a new butler. I don't think Sammy here is up to the job. I bet we could train a dog to open the door, or something."

He didn't wait for a response, just headed to the bathroom. As he washed the gunk off his hand, he decided it might not have come from anything they'd eaten. In fact, looking at his shirt made he pretty certain he'd actually bumped into it somewhere instead of spilling it. At least, he didn't remember any of them eating anything lime green. He was vaguely nauseated as he removed his shirt and found that his stomach was also sticky.

When he was done cleaning up, he slipped on the fresh T-shirt and took the old one with him to carry down tot he laundry room. Ever since the candy apple incident, his mother had made Sam and Dean swear to always bring stained and especially sticky clothing down to the laundry room for pre-treatment. Who knew red food dye could cause such chaos?

He stepped up to his door to let them know he'd be right back, but he stopped when he realized Sam was doing his angry whisper.

"—tell him, then I will. He's going to figure it out, the very next time he looks at that letter, so you may as well confess. Do you think we're stupid?" Sam asked, causing Dean to frown in confusion.

"No, of course I don't! I planned to tell him. I just... I didn't think I would have time to convince him to accept my help before a decision needed to be made." Cas sighed. "I didn't just do it for him, you know. I did it for all of you. And for myself."

"How is it for you?" Sam groaned. "Ugh, is this where you say something cheesy about how 'Dean's happiness brings me happiness?' Because I _will_ throw up this time."

Cas laughed. "No. Although, that is at least somewhat factual. But, the truth is, I can't house-sit forever. And even though I'll have a trust fund, I'd rather not have live off of that without doing anything else. Not to mention, my mother has been after me to start finding constructive uses of my time and thinking about my future. Furthering the family fortune, etc, etc."

"Sounds super fun," Sam said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "So real estate is your plan? You gonna buy other places besides ours?"

Shock ran through Dean as he realized what they were talking about. _Cas_ had bought the house? _Holy shit_.

"I already did. I didn't mention it in the letter, but I actually bought a couple of other properties from the same man. Crowley is loathsome, but from what I can tell I think he's tired of being a landlord and he only raised the rents on his places in hopes that the tenants would all move out so he could sell them off."

Dean started moving toward the stairs. The last thing he heard before he got out of earshot was Sam asking, "Did you lower everyone's rents or just ours?"

He found his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up with the shirt?"

"Uh, got something gross on it."

As he stood there debating whether to say more, she gave him a shrewd look and said, "Okay, I don't think it's the shirt that's making you make that face. What's up, kiddo?"

"Cas is... he's the one who bought the house. He didn't tell me. I overheard him talking to Sam."

She frowned. "He told Sam and not you?"

"No, I mean... not exactly. Sam figured it out, I think and confronted him."

"And you're upset about being lied to or about feeling like we're a charity case?"

"Both? Neither? I don't know, Mom." He ran a hand through his hair and dropped onto a bar stool. "I mean, I don't like the idea that he fixed it without asking me. It was my job to fix, and I should've gotten a say." He shrugged. "On the other hand, I didn't want to have to fix it. It was going to mess up school for me and he knew that. And I know Cas didn't mean any harm by it. He even said it helps him too."

"Well, first of all, it wasn't your job to fix. When you're done with school, then you can worry about bills and making sure the rent is paid on time and all of that. For now, I want you to focus on your education. I haven't worked this hard all these years for you to have to work just as hard, okay?" She brushed a hand over his cheek. "But it doesn't sound like you're really upset with Cas at all. It sounds like you think you should be, but deep down, you know why he did it and you're grateful."

"You're not mad about it?" Dean asked hopefully. In truth he really didn't want to be angry with Cas at all.

"Mad that someone who already feels like family did something amazing to help us while asking for nothing in return?" she asked pointedly. "No, I don't think mad is the emotion I'm feeling right now."

Dean smiled, a weight lifted. Mary was right. Cas had done something awesome. He didn't deserve their anger. Not that Dean didn't still plan to pay him back in some way. But it wouldn't be with a fight. He stood up and kissed his mother's temple.

"Thanks, Mom. I got a boyfriend to thank."

"Don't scar your brother!" she called as he bounded up the stairs.

"Too late!" he called back.

When he reached his door, he burst through and found Cas staring down at Dean's dresser like it had done him wrong. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a big wet smooch on his big fat lips. Cas looked shocked and a little guilty, but he also got a dopey smile on his face.

"Dean, there's something I should—"

"Shh. It's not your time to talk Ka _von_." He pointed at his brother. "And you! I changed my mind. You can definitely be the butler, since I know you've got my back. But you need to leave for the next five to fifteen minutes because I'm gonna kiss Cas's face off."

Sam muttered about his gross weird family as he made a beeline for the door, slamming it behind him.

"But... you—"

This time, Dean put a shooshing finger against Cas's lips. Partly to quiet him and partly because it looked hilarious to smoosh his lips that way. He leaned forward and kissed Cas on the nose.

"I overheard you and Sammy talking. So I know everything. Well, I know the basics, anyway. And I went down to talk to Mom about it and realized I thought I should be mad about the lying, but honestly I'm not. It's actually freakin' awesome that you'd do something like that for us. You shouldn't have lied about it, but I know you thought you were protecting me from myself 'cause I am pretty stubborn about accepting help." He leaned close with a smirk. "Almost as stubborn as you with a stack of library books, insisting you were gonna walk four miles home." He winked and leaned back. "The truth is, though, all you'd have had to say was, 'Think about Sam and your mom' and I've have been onboard. So next time you think up a crazy scheme, you better talk to me. Capisce?"

Cas nodded. Dean removed his finger and proceeded to kiss Cas senseless for the next fifteen minutes. Or he assumed it was that long, based on what Sam said when he walked in on them.

"Aw, man, you said you'd be done by now. Gross! I'm gonna be sick." As he ran down the stairs, they could hear him calling out, "Mom! I saw Dean's tongue! Can I die from that?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak to me of your thoughts. Have you taken your meds? Had some water? Eaten? Take care of yourself, love. I miss you when you're not around. ♥♥♥


	7. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini! Enjoy! (Make sure you read chapter 6 which posted earlier today!)

_6 months later_

Dean couldn't believe it was finally moving day. He looked around his empty room one more time, surprised by how small it looked without his stuff in it. He went from room to room on the upper floor, checking to make sure nothing had been left behind. He found nothing, so he went downstairs.

"I think that's everything," Mary said from the kitchen.

She walked out and smiled when she saw Dean. Sam was right behind her.

"Big day, huh?" She reached out for both of them and pulled them into a group hug. "Ugh, I could not have asked for better boys." She kissed them each on the forehead. "I mean, this one has stupid hair, and you're kind of a nerd, but what can you do, huh?" She sighed and released them. "At least you've got good taste in men. It'll be much easier for me to steal him away, now that we'll all be living under the same roof."

"Oh, don't get him started. I swear he almost peed in a circle around me at the car dealership yesterday," Cas said from the front doorway.

"Hey, I wasn't marking my territory! I was trying to save that poor girl a broken heart by letting her know you were taken. You were the one letting her fawn all over you like she had a chance," Dean said with a huff.

"Everyone needs a backup plan, Dean. It might not work out between your mother and I and then where will I be? Stuck in a loveless marriage raising a stepson and my former lover? I think not."

"I'm going out to the truck because you're all crazy!" Sam yelled as he made for the exit.

Cas had other plans, grabbing Sam into a bear hug as he tried to go past. "Now, now, son. Don't be like that! We love you so much, despite your follicular deformities."

"Oh, my _God_ ," Sam mumbled into Cas's shoulder. "Please kill me now."

Dean walked over and slapped Sammy on the back. "Don't worry. After a few years servitude as our butler, today will seem like just a nice dream you once had."

"Boys. Leave Sam alone," Mary admonished, walking over. "It's hard enough for him, walking around with that hair."

Sam groaned and Cas grinned broadly at the sound, finally releasing him. "I love you guys," he said to all three of them.

They all said it back, even Sam.

"All right," Dean said, clapping his hands. "Enough chitchat. Time to go home!"

He and Sam got into the moving truck, while Mary and Cas got into Cas's new Charger. Dean had questioned the choice of vehicle, expecting Cas to want something more laid back and unassuming, but Cas had been firm.

Later, Cas had explained, "When people see our cars in the driveway, I want them to have to guess which of us is compensating for a tiny penis."

"Joke's on them because we both lucked ou tin that department!" Dean had said with a grin.

"Well, I mean, you're... adequate, I suppose."

"I'll show you who's adequate, Novak," Dean had challenged.

Half an hour and one mortified little brother later, the "No Sex in Common Spaces Even If You're Fully Dressed" rule had come into being in the new house.

Thinking of that and all the teasing he and Cas had done to Sam over the course of their relationship, Dean glanced at him and he drove down the street.

"You're cool with moving in with me and Cas, right? I know we give you shit, but you are, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes so hard Dean could hear it without looking over. "Duh. The new house has a pool, Dean. And a game room. I think I can handle hair and butler jokes." He pointed at Dean. "But seriously. No more sex in common rooms!"

Dean chuckled. "I can live with that."

"Anyway," Sam said, clearing his throat. "Cas is family now. Well, I mean. He kinda has been since the first, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Dean smiled. "So how are things with you and Eileen? I hope she knows you're a man with a future. Butlers make good money."

Sam's groan sustained him until they pulled up at the new house. Everyone got out and stood in front of their new home, staring up at it. Mary pulled Sam to her and kissed him right on his follicular deformity. Cas walked over and slid an arm around Dean's waist, smiling happily.

"Welcome home, Dean."

"Welcome home, Cas."

"Ugggghhhh. You guys should get married at the library," Sam said before running for the front door and yelling, "Because you're such gross nerds!"

Mary leaned over and whispered, "He's not wrong." She sauntered to the front porch more slowly.

"What do you think?" Cas asked, turning toward him with a grin. "Wanna get hitched at the library some day?"

"How's next Tuesday?" Dean asked, kissing him softly.

Cas shrugged. "I'll have to check, but I don't think I'm booked that day."

"Cas, did you just... did you just make a library pun?"

"Depends. If I say yes, will you stop checking me out?"

"Please stop."

"Okay, we can shelve this discussion for now."

"I want a divorce."

"We aren't even married yet."

"A preemptive strike, let's call it."

"Aw, but I'm so fond of your tiny, adequate penis."

"I love you," Dean said.

"I know," Cas replied with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this long and somewhat bumpy and unpredictable ride! *schmoops all your faces individually and as a group* ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my [author tumblr](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com/) for book news and mainly LGBT/feminism things. Most importantly, come say hi in the comments! ♥♥


End file.
